Dragonball DS
by Hawkuro
Summary: A story about a legendary saiyan who loves nothing more than a great challenge!
1. Dawn 1,5: Hawkuro

DragonBall:  
Dawn of Saiyans

Chapter 1:  
Dawn

Thousands of millions of millions of years ago, there was a great explosion humans know as the big bang. Later, only 3000 years before now, there were very few intelligent races. There were humans, there were saiyans, and then there was Hawkuro.

Chapter 1.5:  
Hawkuro

Hawkuro: a mutated saiyan. Three thousand years ago he was born into this world. He was immune to all viruses and such. He was an odd saiyan. Well... not really, he was born SSJ2 and and could reach strange states of SSJ 1-3.. but He was a normal saiyan... Oh and he didn´t act like a normal saiyan either. He wasn´t some killing machine, he was just crazy for a chalenge! For him there is nothing more fun than a great chalenge! However. Due to his immense power other saiyans feared him. He was locked away in some kind of prison cell, where he was allways "asleep" the only way to wake him up was to destroy this cell. And that´s exactly what happened a bit less than 3000 years later.


	2. Destruction

Chapter 2:

Destruction

Freeza stood in his spaceship and looked out the window.

STUPID MONKEYS! He spat. Even though ONE of them can´t beat me, MILLIONS of them **CAN**! I guess you can´t rule over the most powerfull race in the universe and be safe…Hmm… Well then tonight, I won´t have to fear them anymore…

* * *

-We´re all going to die… said a voice in the dark.  
-Nonsense Bardok! Said another one.  
-You remember that guy who put that "curse" on me?  
-"Curse"?  
-Yes... he said I´d be able to see the future…  
-Oh yes… him! Well what about him?  
-It was true…  
-What?  
-I´ve been having visions… about Freeza... and for some reason I´ve seen Kakarot… defeating him…  
-**KAKAROT** DEFEATING **FREEZA**? I´ve heard about proud fathers but daydreaming your own SON will defeat FREEZA?  
-Not daydreams, VISIONS!  
-Call it what you want! We all know NO saiyan will ever even come CLOSE to Freeza… Well… Maybe that legendary SSj (if he exists)or that really old mutant guy but no regular saiyan will…  
-That´s what _you_ think… but if no one listens to me I guess I´LL just have to fight alone…  
-Fight who?  
-Freeza...  
-WHAT? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? HAVE YOU SNAPPED? **YOU** ARE GOING TO FIGHT **FREEZA?**… **ALONE?**  
-…Yes… 

With those words Bardok flew off into the sky… heading for the royal palace… where he expected Freeza to have his first stop.

* * *

-Master Freeza!  
-Yes?  
-It´s time…  
-Perfect… 

Freeza flew off to Planet Vegeta and headed for the royal palace to have a little chat with King Vegeta himself.

* * *

-Huh? Why´s Freeza here? Was Vegeta Jr. misbehaving or something? Said King Vegeta  
-I… I don´t know… he seems to be alone… One of the guards answered  
-Hmmm… I guess we´ll let him in… King Vegeta said, disturbed. 

Suddenly Freeza came flying in, landing only a couple of meters away from the King.

What are you doing here Freeza? Said the King  
-Me? Ohoho, I´m not going to tell you just yet…  
-What?  
-Oh, but trust me… you´ll figure it out soon enough!  
-Freeza what are you plotting?  
-I said you´ll figure it out but first I must tell you something else  
-And what´s that?  
-Since before I was born, there was the saiyan race. Back then you did not have tails, but you were more powerful than you are now. But now , because you are a bigger population, each of you has become weaker but your total power has remained the same. But that total power is more than my full power and I don´t like that… Now do you understand?  
-What, are you saying you will kill all saiyans or something?  
-I am!  
-Well you´ll have to go through me first!  
-Very well… DEATH BEAM!

A small red beam launched from Freeza´s finger, striking King Vegeta´s heart.

What! Impossible! Freeza has turned against us! Said a bulky looking guard.  
-I have? O dear… what will you do? Freeza said as he killed the guard. Hey, I guess I have!

Freeza flew out and destroyed the palace with a blink of an eye

I guess I have…

* * *

-Huh? The king´s reading has disappeared! And a few others! DAMN! It has started! Yelled Bardok. I wonder how much time I have… 

He sped up so he wouldn´t be too late to fight Freeza. Until he stopped.

**-FREEZA! **He spat  
-Huh? Who are you? Freeza annoyedly answered…

Freeza checked his scouter,

HMPH! Just another low-level saiyan, nothing to worry about! Said Freeza.  
-Oh YEAH? WE´LL SEE ABOUT THAT! Bardok spat.  
-Yes, we will!

Bardok punched Freeza in the face.

What was that supposed to be? Freeza said, perfectly unhurt.  
-Eh…eh eh… **HAH!**

Bardok tried to punch Freeza again. Freeza kicked him to the ground and gave him a knee shot in mid air, before throwing him face-first down to the ground. Bardok skid around 10 meters as he hit the ground. He tried to stand up but he fell down again. Freeza landed and picked him up on his hair.

You saiyans never fail to amuse me. However I guess you won´t live long enough to do that, bloody monkeys.

He smashed Bardok´s head with his knee, obviously killing him. Then he flew up to the sky and started charging a death ball.

Hmph, let´s get this over with.

He threw the giant red ball torwards Planet Vegeta and mumbled:

No more bloody monkeys!

What he didn´t know is that one of the saiyans on the planet survived. He was over 3000 years old and his name was Hawkuro.


	3. Awakening

Chapter 3:

Awakening

Hawkuro opens his eyes. He wonders.

"W.. Why am I free? Huh? Where am I?… What is this feeling? This strong feeling that it seems like is coming from there?"

He looks at Freeza´s spaceship.He looks around some more, until he realizes

"Wait… WHAT? I´m still wearing my 12 year old body! It hasn´t changed at all! Hmmm… that chamber must have done something to my body… but that feeling… it feels like some one… some one who might be able to challenge me… then again… when I transform into my second form I would destroy who or whatever possesses it, if it truly is somebody´s power…"

Suddenly Freeza´s spaceship left.

* * *

"Huh? What was that power-reading?" Said Freeza staggering. "The damn scouter exploded almost the instant it caught it! Although… these scouters explode if they go anywhere near my power… and it must be a glitch… ZARBON!" Freeza called. "Yes Master Freeza?" Answered the blue human-like creature. "Go fetch me a new scouter!" Freeza spat. "Take mine Master Freeza" He said as he handed Freeza his scouter. "Thank you Zarbon…" Freeza fastened the new scouter to his head and turned it on. "The pleasure is all mine master Freeza…" Answered Zarbon as he walked away.

* * *

Hawkuro realised that something was missing.

"Huh? My sword… WHERE IS MY SWORD?"

He looked around for it. He saw nothing but the remains of his planet.

Then he saw a light coming from above him… "Oh… there it is..."

Hawkuro grabbed a long shining katana. Foating next to it was a scabbard the same length as the blade. The scabbard was woven in a black fabric that was tied together at the end. The katana seemed to be glowing. The light had a creamy white tone. It wasn´t bright but it definently glowed. The handle was also woven in a black fabric, apearantly the same as the scabbard, only tighter. A small part of the sword did however not glow. If you looked closely you could make out letters. Its said: Dawn of Saiyans.

Hawkuro grabbed the katana and it´s scabbard and tied the to his back, using some loose fabric from the knot on the scabbard.

"what should I do now?..." Hawkuro asked himself.

He though... and he thought. He had an idea.

"I´ll find the power."

He disappeared.

* * *

For many years Hawkuro searched for the power. Untill, finally, he found it. It was definently the same power , but now it was not concealed, it was something´s full power. It was fighting another power. An even stronger power. A power that might even challenge his second form. He did not want to distrb the fight so he used his newly learned skill of concealing his energy. He hovered over the planet were the fight was taking place. The power he had been chasing was weakaning, fast. And then, in a sudden surge of the stronger one´s ki, it was gone. Then the planet exploded. The new energy narrowly escaped from the explosion. Hawkuro followed him. The energy stopped at another nearby planet, dwelled there for some time, and then took off again.

The ki landed on another planet. There were tens of other strong ki's there too. Maybe it is his home planet. After a year or so Hawkuro concluded it was. He flew down and learned how their exchange system worked. He got a job. He lived. He 'watched' the stongest ki, which was usually the one who had been following. Although once it seemed to dissapear for years. But eventually it came back. Once it even reached a level where it was definently able to chalenge Hawkuro´s final form. Around twenty years after the ki reached this amazing height Hawkuro decided to make his move.


End file.
